


[Podfic] The Rules I Break Got Me This Place

by ofjustimagine



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baseball, Multi, No-Hitter, OT3, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 45:51, mp3, m4a, and streaming formats.Author's summary:In which Ginny's trying to pitch a no-hitter, Mike's the only one allowed to sit next to her in the dugout, and Amelia's doing her best not to have a heart attack. (Amelia POV.)





	[Podfic] The Rules I Break Got Me This Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rules I Break Got Me This Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344246) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2A7lSCE)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/2Co1HBG)  


#### Reader's Notes:

I'm having a deeply rough breakup with my RL MLB team, so it felt like a good time to dive back into Pitch. (And by that, I mean it's always a good time to dive back into Pitch.) Big thanks to mardia for having blanket permission and for writing the OT3 that my heart truly wanted, and also to paraka for the hosting! 


End file.
